


[Podfic] Collars and Cuffs

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Collars, Kink Bingo 2013, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana handed Arthur an impeccably wrapped package two weeks before Christmas, Arthur hadn’t thought much of it. But after Merlin takes an unexpected interest in the gift, Arthur’s world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Collars and Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collars and Cuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712699) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> I loved this fic (and the one it remixes) when I first read it, and it was great fun to podfic. What a lovely bonus that it works for my kink bingo board (for the 'bondage' square). XD

**Length:** 5k words/30 minutes  
 **Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 24.4MB

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bza3a2cl22zzvnj/%5BMerlin%5D_Collars_and_Cuffs.mp3)


End file.
